(1) Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to one or more of the diagnosis, treatment and amelioration of respiratory disorders, and to procedures to prevent respiratory disorders. In particular, the present technology relates to medical devices, and their use for treating respiratory disorders and for preventing respiratory disorders.
Devices for providing breathable gas to a patient are more and more commonly used for treating various respiratory disorders such as sleep disordered breathing using therapy forms such as continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) or variable positive airway pressure (VPAP or bi-level PAP). Exemplary known therapies are discussed below in section 2.2.2 and 2.2.4. These may include basic CPAP, Bi-Level type modes (S, ST, STA) and/or AutoSet CPAP, and/or a Cheyne Stokes (CS) treatment therapy (CS2, CS3). While several types of therapy are known in the field, one and the same device (or at least the hardware thereof) may, in principle, be able to provide one or more of these known different therapy forms. Yet, for reasons of marketing, admission, or patient safety manufacturers typically choose to use different hardware for providing different therapies. This increases the costs of manufacturing and/or stocking and particularly does not allow for a large degree of flexibility.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The respiratory system of the body facilitates gas exchange. The nose and mouth form the entrance to the airways of a patient.
The airways include a series of branching tubes, which become narrower, shorter and more numerous as they penetrate deeper into the lung. The prime function of the lung is gas exchange, allowing oxygen to move from the air into the venous blood and carbon dioxide to move out. The trachea divides into right and left main bronchi, which further divide eventually into terminal bronchioles. The bronchi make up the conducting airways, and do not take part in gas exchange. Further divisions of the airways lead to the respiratory bronchioles, and eventually to the alveoli. The alveolated region of the lung is where the gas exchange takes place, and is referred to as the respiratory zone. See West, Respiratory Physiology—the essentials.
A range of respiratory disorders exist.
Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), a form of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB), is characterized by occlusion of the upper air passage during sleep. It results from a combination of an abnormally small upper airway and the normal loss of muscle tone in the region of the tongue, soft palate and posterior oropharyngeal wall during sleep. The condition causes the affected patient to stop breathing for periods typically of 30 to 120 seconds duration, sometimes 200 to 300 times per night. It often causes excessive daytime somnolence, and it may cause cardiovascular disease and brain damage. The syndrome is a common disorder, particularly in middle aged overweight males, although a person affected may have no awareness of the problem. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310 (Sullivan).
Cheyne-Stokes Respiration (CSR) is a disorder of a patient's respiratory controller in which there are rhythmic alternating periods of waxing and waning ventilation, causing repetitive de-oxygenation and re-oxygenation of the arterial blood. It is possible that CSR is harmful because of the repetitive hypoxia. In some patients CSR is associated with repetitive arousal from sleep, which causes severe sleep disruption, increased sympathetic activity, and increased afterload. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,959 (Berthon-Jones).
Obesity Hyperventilation Syndrome (OHS) is defined as the combination of severe obesity and awake chronic hypercapnia, in the absence of other known causes for hypoventilation. Symptoms include dyspnea, morning headache and excessive daytime sleepiness.
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) encompasses any of a group of lower airway diseases that have certain characteristics in common. These include increased resistance to air movement, extended expiratory phase of respiration, and loss of the normal elasticity of the lung. Examples of COPD are emphysema and chronic bronchitis. COPD is caused by chronic tobacco smoking (primary risk factor), occupational exposures, air pollution and genetic factors. Symptoms include: dyspnea on exertion, chronic cough and sputum production.
Neuromuscular Disease (NMD) is a broad term that encompasses many diseases and ailments that impair the functioning of the muscles either directly via intrinsic muscle pathology, or indirectly via nerve pathology. Some NMD patients are characterised by progressive muscular impairment leading to loss of ambulation, being wheelchair-bound, swallowing difficulties, respiratory muscle weakness and, eventually, death from respiratory failure. Neuromuscular disorders can be divided into rapidly progressive and slowly progressive: (i) Rapidly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over months and results in death within a few years (e.g. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) in teenagers); (ii) Variable or slowly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over years and only mildly reduces life expectancy (e.g. Limb girdle, Facioscapulohumeral and Myotonic muscular dystrophy). Symptoms of respiratory failure in NMD include: increasing generalised weakness, dysphagia, dyspnea on exertion and at rest, fatigue, sleepiness, morning headache, and difficulties with concentration and mood changes.
Chest wall disorders are a group of thoracic deformities that result in inefficient coupling between the respiratory muscles and the thoracic cage. The disorders are usually characterised by a restrictive defect and share the potential of long term hypercapnic respiratory failure. Scoliosis and/or kyphoscoliosis may cause severe respiratory failure. Symptoms of respiratory failure include: dyspnea on exertion, peripheral oedema, orthopnea, repeated chest infections, morning headaches, fatigue, poor sleep quality and loss of appetite.
Otherwise healthy individuals may take advantage of systems and devices to prevent respiratory disorders from arising.
Systems
One known product used for treating sleep disordered breathing is the S9 Sleep Therapy System, manufactured by ResMed.
Therapy
Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy has been used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). The hypothesis is that continuous positive airway pressure acts as a pneumatic splint and may prevent upper airway occlusion by pushing the soft palate and tongue forward and away from the posterior oropharyngeal wall.
Non-invasive ventilation (NIV) has been used to treat OHS, COPD, MD and Chest Wall disorders.
Patient Interface
The application of a supply of air at positive pressure to the entrance of the airways of a patient is facilitated by the use of a patient interface, such as a nasal mask, full-face mask or nasal pillows. A range of patient interface devices are known, however a number of them suffer from being one or more of obtrusive, aesthetically undesirable, poorly fitting, difficult to use and uncomfortable especially when worn for long periods of time or when a patient is unfamiliar with a system. Masks designed solely for aviators, as part of personal protection equipment or for the administration of anaesthetics may be tolerable for their original application, but nevertheless be undesirably uncomfortable to be worn for extended periods, for example, while sleeping.
PAP Device
PAP devices are used to deliver positive airway pressure in many forms. For example, a positive pressure level may be maintained across the inspiratory and expiratory levels of the patient's breathing cycle at an approximately constant level. Alternatively, pressure levels may be adjusted to change synchronously with the patient's breathing cycle. For example, pressure may be set at one level during inspiration and another lower level during expiration for patient comfort. Such a pressure treatment system may be referred to as bi-level. Alternatively, the pressure levels may be continuously adjusted to smoothly replicate changes in the patient's breathing cycle. A lower pressure setting during expiration may generally be referred to as expiratory pressure relief.
In providing such changes to pressure and/or detecting conditions for making adjustments to the treatment pressure, it can be helpful to have a measure or estimation of patient respiratory flow or total volumetric flow. For example, a flow signal may be utilized to detect when a patient changes from inspiration to expiration for determining when to deliver expiratory pressure treatment settings or inspiratory pressure treatment settings. Similarly, the flow signal may be utilized to detect patient flow limitation for purposes of making treatment pressure adjustments. Such adjustments are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,345. For these purposes, a measured flow signal may be derived from a flow sensor such as a differential pressure transducer or pneumotachograph. Alternatively, the flow signal may be estimated in the absence of a flow sensor.
Humidifier
Respiratory apparatuses commonly have the ability to alter the humidity of the breathable gas in order to reduce drying of the patient's airway and consequent patient discomfort and associated complications. The use of a humidifier placed between the flow generator and the patient interface produces humidified gas that minimizes drying of the nasal mucosa and increases patient airway comfort. In addition in cooler climates, warm air applied generally to the face area in and about the patient interface is more comfortable than cold air.
Many humidifier types are available, although the most convenient form is one that is either integrated with or configured to be coupled to the relevant respiratory apparatus. While passive humidifiers can provide some relief, generally a heated humidifier is required to provide sufficient humidity and temperature to the air so that the patient will be comfortable. Humidifiers typically comprise a water reservoir or tub having a capacity of several hundred milliliters (ml), a heating element for heating the water in the reservoir, a control to enable the level of humidification to be varied, a gas inlet to receive gas from the flow generator, and a gas outlet adapted to be connected to a patient conduit that delivers the humidified gas to the patient's mask.
Typically, the heating element is incorporated in a heater plate which sits under, and is in thermal contact with, the water tub. Thus, heat is transferred from the heating plate to the water reservoir primarily by conduction.